Nothing Can Stop Us
by Nessa Aburame
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke had kept their relationship a secret for three years...what will happen now after she turns eighteen?
1. A World Hidden Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**

**Nothing Can Stop Us: Even The Night That Falls**

**Chapter # 1: A World Hidden Away**

"Hinata-sama you must be careful!" Neji advice her as she ran to the training grounds. Her head barely tilting she said. "Oi… Hai Neji nii-san!" She smiled and resumed her running.

At age seventeen she had blossomed into a celestial and amazing ninja. No longer a burden, no longer a weakling. Hinata had changed into a more confident and smart woman. Of course her stuttering stayed with her, but she no longer depended on anyone and she was sure of her movements. Hinata had learned to never regret her decisions.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun I'm back!" She ran and with a quick hold of Akamaru's necklace she jumped to his back. "Wow you're so big and handsome!" Hinata loved riding Akamaru she liked feeling the cold breeze in her cheeks. She felt like she was in top of the world.

"Konnichiwa Hinata!" Shino nodded to her return while Kiba was already on top of Akamaru hugging her.

"Nee-Chan we missed you!" Kiba said out of joy. He pulled her away to examine her. Her eyes were the same, her voice cheerful and strong, her hair dropped to her waist in layers and her eyelashes were longer. "Hinata you look gorgeous! " Kiba said and soon Shino supported him. Hinata blushed and thanked them. They were a real team and she loved them. They had acknowledge her when everyone had disrespected her, they looked at her strength and celebrated and when they looked at her weaknesses they trained her. They were a real team and they were her brothers.

"How did the mission go Hinata?" Shino asked out of the sudden and Hinata's face turned serious. "It went well Shino, I really wished you guys could have been there. It was more of training than a mission though." Three months it was…three long months of dealing with her father's insults, with harsh training. Even after all that work to boast her confidence and he still didn't acknowledge her. The country of rain was amazingly helpful to her byakugan, but she had to admit she missed Konoha.

"Ah Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru. I brought you some gifts." She smiled and they put a _you didn't have to_ face. She reached inside her bag and pulled out three gifts. An album with descriptions of bugs and techniques was for Shino. A box full with toys and two books on how to train a dog with new techniques that was for Kiba and a big bone for Akamaru.

"Arigatou Hinata!" They helped her off Akamaru and Hinata decided to stay for a while to train. An hour turned in to two and she became tired. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun I have to go." She said gathering her shurinkens and kunai. "Hinata do you want us to take you home?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at him and blushed. "No Kiba! Um…I have to go somewhere else." She said while her smile grew. "Uh hai!" Kiba said and she left. "Hey Shino what was that all about?" Kiba asked in a state of confusion. Shino smirked but Kiba couldn't see him. "She's growing up Kiba." He said and they resumed their training.

Hinata smiled she couldn't wait any longer she had to see him today and with that she speed to his house. She jumped from tree to tree and in no time she had arrived. "Hello?" She knocked at the door, but nobody answered. Hinata went around the house to see if she could find him. She continued looking for him.

While in a hidden room Sasuke cried looking at some albums of his family. He clearly remembered his mom, his dad and even Itachi. _Damn you…Itachi. Huh?_ Sasuke herd a noise in the other room and quickly got out.

Hinata didn't give up; she looked for him in every room. Finally arriving at the last temple she hoped he would be there. "Sasu..Ah!" She moaned and yelled kicking her legs up and down. "Who are you looking for?" A smooth and strong voice said and she gave in. It was he playing a trick on her.

Sasuke released her. She didn't move away, her eyes were shining with stars and she jumped on him. "Sasuke!" She dropped him in the floor and kissed him. "Hinata you surprise me everyday. Wait are you sure you're Hinata?" He asked giving her a smirk. He looked at her eyes, which were full of joy and pureness. "I missed you Hinata…" He said pulling her into a deep kiss. Three years ago…three years ago that they had discovered one another and now they sat there holding each other, he had turned out to be her beloved Sasuke and she his angel.

"Ah Sasuke, I brought you something!" Hinata pulled out of her bag a necklace with a large purple crystal with small white crystals in each side. "It means eternity Sasuke…the white crystals mean love. If you put it together it says Eternal Love" She blushed and pointed her small fingers towards each other. Sasuke smiled and hugged her in a deep embrace. "You didn't have to… you know." He whispered in her ears and she smiled. He rocked her like a child and after a few minutes of silence she had fallen asleep.

Sasuke had laid her in his bed and went directly into the kitchen to cook dinner. When Hinata woke up she smelled the good aroma of ramen noodles and went to the kitchen. "Sasuke it smells delicious." She said and he smiled. "Sit and eat." She obeyed his orders. "Sasuke we did it…" She had referred to keeping their relationship a secret until they were both eighteen.

It wasn't that they didn't want anyone to know; it was just that they rather liked it since it was private and quiet. There was no one to despise her, no one to bother him. It was peaceful for the first time in their life. They weren't sure what they would do now that she would turn eighteen, but they decided to demonstrate their love to everyone. They weren't embarrassed…they were ready to fight for their love. "Hinata…let's keep it quiet for a few more days." She understood what he asked for and she agreed. It wouldn't be polite that out of the blue they were going out. "Uh Sasuke I have to go. My father must be worried." She smiled. "Uh yeah of course. Hinata…I love you" With that she was gone… _me too Sasuke-kun._

**Thanks for reading and please review. I know that it seems that the relationship had blossomed in the blink of an eye, but later on in the story I will explain more. If you have any questions please ask. This is the first chapter…but the real story hasn't begun. (Well the depth of the story at least) :)**


	2. That's What I Want!

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**

**Nothing Can Stop Us: Even The Night That Falls**

**Chapter # 2: That's What I Want!**

"Hinata you're birthday is in one week…what would you want for that day?" Neji asked as Hinata sat in the kitchen stool.

"Ah…Neji nii-san…all I want is to quit my role as heir to the Hyuuga clan and be aloud to become a medical ninja." Hinata eyed her father and he stopped chewing. Neji's eyes went wide and at the same time they both yelled. "What are you saying!" Hinata smiled…"You both heard exactly what I said. Please father…it isn't my desire to become the heir. Why don't you let Hanabi be the heir? Weren't you the one saying I couldn't take this clan to places?" Hinata regretted the words once they came out.

"Hinata that isn't the point!" Hinata looked intensely at her father. He wanted her to be the heir, but only because she had become stronger, only because her mistakes in public were now rare. He only wanted her to be the heir because her people loved her. _What a pathetic excuse…_ She was glad that Hanabi entered the room to change the subject. "Hanabi don't drink from the carton of milk!" Hinata scolded her. "Jeez…whatever." Hinata smiled and excused herself out of the kitchen.

On her way to the training grounds Hinata saw two kids play: a young boy and an even smaller girl. It reminded her of Kiba for some reason. Maybe it was because he took care of her in the emotional way or simply because he stayed by her side. Shino was always there for her too, but the way he showed he cared was by training her. She knew that with out them she wouldn't have made it. She smiled sweetly as she stared at the young ones. She loved kids and hopped to one day have two or more. "Boo!" Hinata knocked her elbow against her attacker. "Jeez Hinata when did you get that strong?" She looked at the blond haired guy who was in pain. "Naruto, I'm sorry…I didn't have my byakuga activated."

He smiled sweetly at her. "Yeah I understand…how are things? I herd you trained well in your last mission. Maybe one day you can show me eh?" Hinata laughed at how silly he was acting. "Yeah Naruto…sure someday. Um…things are pretty well. I'm about to go see Shino and Kiba so we can train." "Oh okay um Hina…" A huge fist suddenly interrupted Naruto. "Dope where have you been? I've been waiting an hour for you to come and train!" Sasuke looked at Hinata and winked at her and her head turned red. "Jeez fine I'm going. I am just trying to say hello to a friend you know…" Naruto went on and on but Sasuke wasn't putting attention. "Uh…um well I have to go Shino and Kiba are probably waiting for me." Hinata started to trail away and Sasuke droved his attention back to the Kyuubi.

"Hinata, where have you been? We were suppose to be training thirty minutes ago…did someone hurt you?" Kiba's attention made her deepened the blush that Sasuke had started. "Stop bothering Hinata, Kiba." Shino interrupted as he stepped out of the tree unto the ground. "He wasn't bugging me Shino." Hinata said smiling and sweetly she encouraged them to start training her.

After three hours of throwing kunai, and shurinkens Hinata was exhausted. "I'm so hungry!" Hinata said as her stomach growled. "Well I have to leave too." Shino said and then they started walking away. All three separated once they found their route. Hinata took a different one.

"What cha doing Hinata?" Hinata turned around to see Ino. "Oh hi Ino…um nothing just walking." Ino smiled at her and wondered if she was still hurt because of Naruto and her. "Well sweetie you do know that you are walking in the direction of the Uchiha house right?" Hinata froze. _Crap let her not find out! _"Oh well I'll see you later I have to get back to the flower shop." _And she was safe! _"Yes, um it was good seeing you." Ino hugged her and left.

When Hinata arrived at Sasuke's place she didn't see him and sat down to wait.

_A _smiledtuggedatherlipsassherememberedthen_… She had been in his territory that night and all thanks to her father. He had yelled at her, he told her that she had no worth but he only kept her there because he didn't want people to talk. Then after he had slapped her and left she ran and ran until exhaustion took over her. She had landed here in the Uchiha palace. It was surprising that when she got there, she wasn't the only one in tears. There in the floor was a young boy her age, crying and crying trying to escape unto another world. "Are…are…you okay?" Hinata asked sloppily because her tears hadn't ceased yet. _

"What are you doing here!" Hinata had looked even more terrified Sasuke had snapped out if his mourning state and was ready to punish her for daring to see him like that. He noticed her tears though; he looked at the printed hand in her cheek and he looked at her eyes that were red from all that crying. Sasuke's tempered slowed down. "Who did this to you?" Hinata hadn't move still terrified of what might happened but she answered him. "My father…he um he hit me…but it was my fault I-I didn't um do well in our last mission…" Sasuke looked at her. "Pathetic looser. Are you really that weak?" Hinata looked at him and was aware that he wasn't going to be any comfort. "Um...I can do it...I just don't know how. I am too emotional. I'm sorry…" She had just apologized for her weakness and in return he just laughed at her. Hinata knew that he wouldn't be nice so she felt like leaving, she didn't want to hear anymore, and she was exhausted and wanted to vanish away. As she stood up she apologized for coming into his territory and started to walk away. "Hinata is it?" She stopped and Sasuke knew he was right. "I'll train you if you want. Be here in two days at seven and if you're not I'm leaving." He had given her a wicked smile a smile she didn't see. Hinata resumed her walking and went to Kurenai's house.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke interrupted and gave her a small peck in her forehead. "I was thinking of when our adventures together started. Sasuke thank you." He smiled at how sweet her voice was. She was at the edge and he knew she was going to cry. "Hinata…thank you…" He kissed her lips not being able to get enough… "Hinata you're hungry right?" She nodded. He got a bag that was sitting next to him and handed it to her with some chopsticks. It was ramen. "Sasuke you're going to get sick if all you eat is this…" She smiled at him. "I know, I know." He smiled and she started to eat.

"Hinata what do you want for your birthday?" Hinata looked at him the chopsticks still in her mouth. "I only want to become a medical ninja, not the heir to the Hyuuga clan. I don't want that responsibility and it isn't my desire." Sasuke looked at her and he understood. 'Well you've become stronger Hinata…maybe that's is why…" "But Hanabi is equally strong…she can be heir and besides she wants to be." Sasuke smiled at her pouting lips. We'll see what happens." Hinata smiled and noticed the necklace she had given him in his neck. He looked striking handsome. Damn if they knew who I was with…hehehe… Sasuke winked at her and she continued to eat.

**Thanks to all who left a review. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me some suggestions if you want. Once again I hoped you enjoyed it and more chapters comming soon. : ) Oh if you don't understand something pleae ask.**


	3. What? This is my sur surpr surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto or any of the characters…but I did marry Shino okay J/K.**

**Nothing Can Stop Us: Even The Night That Falls **

**Chapter # 3: What? This is my sur- surpri- surprise!

* * *

The light that passed through the curtains hit Hinata's face and she woke up instantly. "Oi, my head hurts. What time is it?" Hinata looked down at her wristwatch, which read eight thirty. "Ah I'm late for breakfast father might be angry with me." Hinata stood up and ran to the kitchen. **

"Father, Neji, Hanabi I'm sorry for being lat-late." Hinata looked at the kitchen, which was empty. "Huh?" She looked at the table and saw a note that told her to meet them in the dining hall as soon as she woke up. Hinata ran to the dining hall trying to fix her hair.

"Father, Neji, Hanabi I'm he- here ahh!" Hinata looked at all the people sitting in the dining room from the original nine in her class to Hokage and all in kimonos. Hinata looked down at herself she was wearing Neji's muscle shirt and boxers. Her face went red when her eyes landed in Sasuke a smirk on his face. _That damn pervert, I'll show him one day…_

"So that's where my clothes went." Neji smiled and then everyone laughed. "I- I'm so embarrassed, uh excuse me I'll be back in a few minutes…" With that Hinata left.

"Ah! Why didn't they tell me about this? Wasn't the birthday girl supposed to know about it?" Hinata looked through her closet and she picked out a blue kimono with butterflies that had glitter on their wings. Her hair she picked in a bun and she set the black butterfly pin that Shino gave her for her seventeenth birthday. Hinata looked at her self in the mirror her hair wasn't neatly set since her hair was in layers and she decided to use the small pins to keep her hair from falling, the pins had the small head of a puppy. When she knew she was ready she went back to the dining room to meet her guest.

As she walked in, her guest looked at her in amazement. Shino and Kiba nodded their appreciation in acknowledging them by wearing their special gifts. She smiled sweetly at them and sat between Neji and her father. As time passed by servants walked in and out setting hot tea in every ones cup and setting small plates with cupcakes, biscuits, ham, sausage, and pancakes. She smiled at her friends and encouraged them to eat more, as she would pick some sausages for her self. She was enjoying every minute of breakfast.

Sasuke would glance at her everyone once in a while and her head would go spinning. It was rare to see her in a kimono too. After her sixteenth birthday she had stopped wearing what Ino and Sakura called "Sexy tight" clothes and settled into what she found most comfortable. Her style since then had just been baggy pants, baggy shirts, and muscle shirts that Neji, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke would sometimes let her borrow. It's weird you would think that Sakura and Ino were right with their clothes but she had received a couple of suitors after her change of style and Sasuke wasn't happy at all.

Hinata smiled at her thoughts and then she caught him staring at her. She looked both ways before anyone caught her and winked at him only making him turn like a rose. She smiled and went to sit next to Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys, are you having a good time?" Hinata asked looking sincere. "Hinata you look wonderful!" Both of them spoke and she was amazed upon Shino's smile. "Thanks, but I'd do anything to get out of this…." They smiled and nodded. When Hinata was with her team she felt happy, they really understood her and they were like brothers to her. "Uh, Hinata where's the restroom?" Kiba asked her and she pointed to at the door that was second in the hallway.

Shino looked at her and then at Sasuke. " So when are you telling everyone?" Shino asked suddenly, but Hinata didn't know what he was talking about. "Um Shino?" She looked at him and then he responded. "Sasuke and you have been going out for three years and you haven't told anyone." Hinata blushed and couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Does Kiba know too?" She asked and he turned his head sideways. "Nope I didn't think you wanted anyone to know." She gave a sigh of "thank goodness". It wasn't that she didn't trust Kiba it was just that he was extreme loud and like Naruto he wouldn't keep anything a secret that is why she loved him. "Shino please keep it a secret at least for a while…" Shino nodded. "What? Don't you trust your teammate?" Hinata felt bad and whispered. "No of course not, it's just that I um..." Shino put a finger on her lips making her go quiet. "Hinata you're my younger sister I wouldn't dare hurt you." She smiled and he softly kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday" "Thanks Shino-kun." She smiled and turned to look at Sasuke fire burning his face and he gave a scowl. _That punk! Touch Hinata again and I'll kill you!_ Hinata and Shino laughed knowing of his current state.

"Hey what are you guys laughing at?" Kiba asked looking at them in a confused stare. "Uh nothing Kiba-kun, nothing." He sat next to them and automatically Hinata's father stood up to give an announcement.

"Thank you all for coming! I am proud to be father of Hinata and would like to make an announcement… Hinata you're officially heir to the Hyuuga clan and from now on you will be the leader. Also my wish throughout the past years is to make you happy and you will be able to become the medical ninja you wish to become under Hokage's supervisions. Hinata also I have a very important announcement." Hinata was happy her father finally came to understanding. She will be able to become what she wants and still represent her clan, but now she was worried about this last request.

"Hinata when you were born I meet with an honorable man and we both decided that you would marry his son at the age of eighteen." He looked at her daughter intensely. "What? What are you talking about father? I can't marry a guy right now…father please…" Sasuke looked at her and nodded for her to calm down that everything would be all right and that he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. He couldn't bear to think about some men trying to take his woman away from her. Hinata nodded back at him and waited for her father to finish. "Hinata you are to marry…" Hinata couldn't hear right, she was so confused everything stopped. "Hinata you are to marry Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata's eyes went wide and both stepped up and yelled. "What!" "What are you talking about Hiashi?" Sasuke demanded and explanation. "Your father and I signed a contract when Hinata was born, when I brought her over and she was a baby he set her near you and we decided for you to be married to Hinata." Sasuke looked at her. He wanted to smile and laugh and he wanted to hug her and kiss her, but they would all find out and neither of them was ready.

"I understand father…when am I suppose to marry Sasuke-san?" She asked looking at him fighting her way out wanting to hug him and kiss him and jump on him. "You are to be married within a week." It had seemed that the three of them had forgotten her guest because when they looked back at them they all yelled in a chorus. "What!" Hinata looked at the funny way they all looked. "Uh I-I am to um, um marry Sasuke-san within a week…" She looked athim. " What a drag…." Sasuke said and immediately turned around unable to maintain his serious face. How could he? After all he was going to marry the woman of his dreams. She looked down appearing to be sad, but she couldn't fool Shino. _You've_ _become_ _a_ _great_ _actress_ _too_ _Hinata_… Shino looked at Kiba and closed his falling jaw. "I'll put bugs in there if you don't close you're mouth." Hinata smiled and went to stand next to them. "What a surprise!" She whispered and they knew she was exhausted.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I have just been so busy. I hope you guys liked this chapter, of course I've been asked about the plot of the story and that will come in later chapters. I hope you enjoy it and stick with it. Thanks and please review I want to reply to your questions.**

**Sincerely, Nessa Aburame.**

**P.S. Thanks to tall those who left a review and this chapter is dedicated to my sisters Miko of Jades and Valeria 146012.**


	4. Your Bracelet Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Norton or any of the characters. **

**Nothing Can Stop Us: Even The Night That Falls**

**Chapter # 4: Your Bracelet Hinata...

* * *

**

**A/N: Please Read and Review also enjoy! Thankstoall my reviewers. Here's chapter 4!**

Sasuke woke up with the alarm of two annoying voices yelling and hitting the door. "Sasuke wake up! We need to throw you a bachelors party. You don't get married everyday!" Kakashi and Naruto were sure annoying...

The Uchiha didn't want a bachelors party especially when the only person he really wanted to spend time was Hinata. He didn't need a girl to dance for him half naked when he couldn't wait to dance with his wife-to be in the reception. He didn't need anything, but the lousy Kakashi and Naruto wouldn't leave him alone.

Finally unable to stand the noise any longer Sasuke opened the door and stood with just red boxers. "Hey looks like you were just getting ready stud!" Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I just woke up you dumb ass!" Kakashi laughed and Sasuke looked at Naruto in an annoyed way. "Come on Sasuke! Kakashi just wants you to have a good day before your wedding. Do you want to marry Hinata?" Sasuke looked at him oddly as if that question was out of the topic. It was hard to answer because he didn't know how but hell did he want to say of course.

"Fine I'll tell you guys! Hinata and I have been dating for three years now and hell of course I want to marry her!" Kakashi and Naruto blinked wildly at each other asking them themselves about what the hell had just happened. "Um uh okay...but why would you guys keep it a secret?" Kakashi eyed Sasuke and he knew he had to invite them in.

Once the three of them were in his kitchen and with drinks in their hands Sasuke opened his mouth.

"We kept our relationship a secret because at that moment I wasn't doing very well. See you guys don't know, but one night she ran to my house with out noticing and she was crying about how her father disapproved of everything she did. She was crying because her father saw her as a weakling...that night I told her that if she wanted I could train her but to meet me here early and that's exactly what she did. That next day the both of us started our adventures..." Sasuke looked at the two idiots in his house, Naruto had started crying and Kakashi had a dreamy face just like the one he had after he read his perverted books.

"Sasuke I didn't know you were such a romantic freak..." Kakashi nudge at his shoulder. "See the thing is...it didn't start like that...at first when I saw her eyes, the only reason for why I wanted to train her was to surpass a Hyuuga but she didn't have those traits, she was a weakling. She was the source I used to take my anger out on. She meant nothing to me at first..." Kakashi and Naruto opened their eyes in amazement and Sasuke continued.

"But she had an advantage on me that she yet didn't know about...her young body was becoming one of a woman and my body was going through changes...when we would train her curves would move with the flow and my mind would go crazy. One day I couldn't help my self and I kissed her..." Sasuke looked at his buddies and they were both drooling and their eyes were stars.

"Did she pull you away?" Naruto asked wanting to visualize what happened. "Well at first she did and I left to my house in a moody state...the first thing I did when I got home was to go to the restroom... but the second time we kissed she was the one who started and it wasn't so innocent. She had a world hidden away in her heart and I became that key of that treasure. When we finally understood each other and I well I felled in love..." Sasuke stared at the floor and he was way long until Kakashi's laughter pierced his ears. "What the hell is so funny? I don't see you with a girl!" Sasuke glared at him in disgust. _To think I just pour my last three years of life to him and he laughs...what the hell is in those books he reads anyway? Certainly no romance... _

"Well what ever Sasuke, but do you want a bachelors party? Eh?" Naruto asked and Sasuke yelled with all his might. "NOOOOO! I do NOT want a bachelors party! I just want you to leave so I can get ready to pick up Hinata in a few hours!" Kakashi and Naruto finally got the point and left.

"Finally...I have to go pick Hinata's present and it will take at least five hours to go and get back, just enough time before dinner..." Sasuke looked at his ceiling and smiled. "Father I'm getting married...can you believe that? Finally I'm going to restore our clan again...father but why did you decide to marry us?" Sasuke to tired of finding and excuse instead smiled and went to get ready.

-

-

-

"Can you believe that Hinata is going to get married? Our little sister is getting married to Sasuke and I wonder if she will...be happy?" Kiba looked at Shino for comfort after all he was like his older brother. He loved his little sister and would do anything to have her smile and be happy... "Kiba you are so pathetic! Haven't you realized she loves him? Haven't you realized that her strength and increase in training and speed was his source?" Kiba didn't like the tone Shino was giving him but asked calmly. "So have they been dating for these past few years?" Shino nodded while hiding a smirk in his jacket.

"Kiba, Shino! How are you guys doing?" They looked to the right and saw Hinata running towards them. "How come you didn't tell me that you were dating Sasuke but you told Shino?" Hinata smiled and started to push her small fingers towards each other. "Sorry Kiba-kun..." She looked at her feet and then remembered that she was there to ask them a question.

" A Shino, Kiba-kun I was wondering if you guys would walk me down the aisle...my father wont be here but he asked me to ask you guys...would that be okay?" Shino looked at Hinata and then at Kiba. "It will be our honor!" Kiba yelled and Shino just nodded. "Hinata good luck with everything, if you need us don't hesitate." Hinata couldn't help her self and hugged Shino accidentally dropping his glasses. His eyes were instantly covered by his hands and Kiba and Hinata got curious.

"Shino-kun, why don't you let us see your eyes?" Hinata asked while Kiba just had the glasses in his hand. "Hinata you can't see my eyes all right!" Kiba looked at him confused and then took his hands out of his face. "Ah so you didn't want us to see those dark eyes with green on them?" Shino just let it go and snatched his glasses to put them on. "Gomen Shino-kun." Hinata said feeling a little bad.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke arrived at his house at five thirty leaving enough time to take a shower and get some flowers for Hinata. He dropped his bags and went up stairs to pick his clothes apart and take a shower. After a while he decided on some long pants and a dress shirt that Sakura once gave him. He didn't look half bad his hair fit with the blue shirt and he was incredibly tall he looked handsome. When Sasuke was finally ready he went downstairs to go get his gift and put it in his backpack. "I hope you like it Hinata..."

Sasuke was tired and he wanted to see Hinata but it was a little hard now that it was openly. He slowly sknocked at the door and someone opened it, it was Neji with a lemonade in his hand. "Hey Sasuke. Hinata will be ready in a few minutes do you want to wait here or come in?" Sasuke walked in and sat on the tatami floor. The Hyuuga's were a family that stayed intact with their past and their house showed it a lot. Neji brought him a cup of hot tea and they drank quietly while waiting for Hinata.

"Um Sasuke I'm ready. Can we leave now?" Sasuke saw Hinata and his eyes couldn't bear to just look at her face. His eyes trailed down and he saw a small purple kimono wrapped around her. Her waist was so small and he wondered if they made her put on one of those...corsets. _Hinata can't we do anything to have them leave us alone?_ "Yes Hinata we can leave. Um Neji we will see you later." Neji just nodded and closed the door.

Hinata and Sasuke decided to go to a small restaurant to eat sushi and rice balls with a delicious soup of fish and shrimp with vegetables. Through out the night they smiled and they laughed telling each other jokes and things that were going on their minds. "That's funny we're getting married after three years..." Hinata smiled and launched her self to kiss him. "You know I was wondering how many kids do you want?" Sasuke thought about the question seriously. "Well how about ten?" Hinata's eyes went wide and she went red. "Sasuke don't you think that's too much? I can't handle that..." Sasuke smiled. "You don't know that." Sasuke had a smirk on her face and she pouted with a displeasing look, but when he laughed she couldn't help but join him.

"Hinata I forgot to give you this..." Hinata looked at him pulling something out of his pocket in a curious way. "Uh here I had this bracelet made just for you. The blue crystals mean _sunshine _and the purple crystals mean _eternal_. Hinata...you are my eternal sunshine and I love you." Sasuke looked at her eyes; every time he was with her he would become a weakling. She was so strong, she was so beautiful that her whole body would shine and leave him in a daze. "Sasuke...I love you too, I just wonder...do you think it's too good to be true?" Sasuke smiled.

"No Hinata it isn't to good to be true because it is real and nothing and no one will stop us." Hinata hold his hand and after Sasuke paid they both went to have a walk

"Hinata do you think my parents are smiling down at me from the stars?" Hinata looked at Sasuke and pulled him down to kiss him. "They're happy if you're happy, now lets go and talk about eleven names. Okay?" Hinata winked and Sasuke kissed her forehead.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I realized that you guys might want a plot and you're going to get it! I have it all in my head, but pay close attention to the small sings I might be giving you. These chapters are connected with some in the future...I hope you continue reading this fanfic from my heart and thanks to all my reviewers. Please Leave a review and this chapter was dedicated to Valeria and Simitrio- kun.**


	5. I Do

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto or any of the characters of the anime.**

**Nothing Can Stop Us: Even The Night That Falls**

**Chapter # 5: I Do**

**A/N : Thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to every person who has reviewed my story. : )

* * *

**

**I Do**

His kikai bugs didn't let him sleep in so he laid thinking about the wedding. Hinata had really grown a lot and it affected him that it wasn't Kiba nor him who had that effect towards her, but the Uchiha. His little sister was going to belong to Sasuke who actually came back leaving that sick Orochimaru...would Sasuke hurt her? Would he ever go back to him for power and leave her here alone? Shino didn't know whether to trust him or what, but then again what stopped him from separating the two three years ago? Maybe it was the way she smiled, the way she started to stand up for herself...Shino laughed maybe he didn't stop her because he knew she wouldn't regret it later.

Finally the loud bark of Akamaru warned him that Kiba was here and he stood up. He walked to the restroom calmly but his chest agitated fast and he had to run, he threw out the contents in his stomach and was sweating now on the cold tile floor. "What the heck is going on with me?" He tried to stand up but he just collapsed suddenly landing in his father's arms. "Don't fail me now Shino, not now..your mother doesn't want you to go with her, not yet..." Shino looked at his father _what is he talking about?_ "Father I feel better now, I can walk now." Shibi nodded and let him stood up. Shino put his glasses on and went to meet Kiba.

"Finally! Where have you been bug freak?" Shino looked at Kiba in disgust. "Do you have any manners?" He scolded but Kiba laughed and started to talk louder, but Shino couldn't hear right. _What is going on? _A few minutes later his hearing came back. "Do you have your kimono ready Kiba?" He was ready for the ceremony but was worried that Kiba was going to be late. "Uh no that's why you're here. What color should I buy it and what looks formal?" Shino rolled his eyes but was glad Kiba couldn't see because he would start with his yelling and it was something he couldn't stand. "Well fine let's go and get you a kimono, um I think a maroon may suit you well." Kiba nodded he never messed up; when it came to formality he had his friend Shino to help.

-

-

-

-

Hinata woke up at around noon, the Hyuuga servants didn't let her wake up early so she could have the best rest ever and so she could stay up all night. She was never one to stay up late, always retiring to bed at eight, but what did they know? She would sneak every evening at eight thirty to train with Sasuke or just to see him. They didn't know about her mischievous little secret, and now she would have to stay up all night because of the well rest she received. They took her to the hot springs where she found Ino, Sakura and Tenten. "Oh look who's here the wife to be of the Uchiha heir!" Sakura said and the girls all laughed.

Hinata smiled and went in next to them, the hot water tickled her feet and she finally understood what relax meant. _Maybe Sasuke and I can come here often...man I need to get these thoughts off my head... _"So Hinata how do you feel about having to get married with the Uchiha?" Ino asked and Hinata didn't know how to respond. "Well um we never told anyone but it doesn't matter anymore so I'm going to tell you...Sasuke and I have been together for three years now and we...love each other." Hinata winced at maybe having the girls yell, but they were all quiet. "No way? Are you serious?" Tenten asked suddenly. "Well you had us fooled, no wonder he was always busy and never trained with Naruto and I." Sakura said and gave a smirk. The girls continued chatting until Hinata decided to leave. "Um I must go and get ready, it was nice seeing you." Hinata smiled and the girls bowed.

When she returned to the Hyuuga compound she went to her room only to see it full of woman, they wanted to dress her and she allowed them as long as they let her not wear the corset. She was already thin and her curves were needed to set free if she wanted to have a wonderful evening.

She slid on a small see-through kimono made with light material and she liked the way it looked. A young woman named Kochou grabbed her and sat her in front of the mirror, she managed to straighten her hair and it was sure long, up to her hips, the young woman messed with her hair for about an hour until she was done. Hinata then was taken to another woman to do her nails, she picked a crystal like pink nail polish and by the time the young woman was done she was tired. Couldn't they just let her go to Sasuke and marry her in the blink of an eye? She examined the nails and she was satisfied. Hinata was tired and dismissed all the woman out of her room...I can dress by my self...

Hinata slid on the second kimono layer that had a small pattern of dark green thorns and leafs. She made sure it was tight enough but it just didn't satisfy her, a few minutes later Tenten arrived and she thanked Neji. "Well let's see... why don't you wear a new fashion wedding gown eh Hinata?" Hinata looked confused but then again it sounded easier so she decided on it. Tenten went to find a wedding gown and fast.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke on the other hand was done with training and went for a shower. He didn't bother with what to dress he was going to wear a simple white and black kimono. When he arrived home he wasn't surprised on seeing Kakashi and Naruto there all dressed. He passed by them and went towards the restroom. He was glad that after many years the Uchiha residence still had hot water, he needed it to release the tension build up in his shoulder where the curse seal was present. The curse seal...how did he manage to come back after two years and a half...what brought him back in the first place? He remembered that night very well...it was when he was crying and saw Hinata, it was when he missed his family and even his brother...his way gone old brother. Itachi what had become of him? Six years and he hadn't herd of him...was he dead? Did he have a family? Sasuke shook his head..._killing you...would it solve my nightmares?_

After a long while Sasuke got out and went passed Kakashi and Naruto to go to his room. _Those stupid dumb asses don't they ever have something better to do than bugging me? _He took out the kimono from his fathers closet and looked at it, it was the kimono he used when his mother and father got married. He made sure it was neatly and straight with out dust. After a few minutes he put it on, but he couldn't manage to keep it tight and well on...he walked a few feet and it felled to the ground. _Damn it they knew I would need the help... _

"Kakashi, Naruto! Get in here I don't know how to put my kimono on!" He didn't know that Naruto had just handed Kakashi five bucks because he lost the bet.

"Oi Sasuke you seem impatient! Wait till you see Hinata she looks hot! With her curves almost set free and all!" Naruto was trying humor Sasuke and in return he got a glare. "Talk about my wife again and I'll kill you!" Sasuke had a eye twitching. "Now, now Naruto was just playing and well uh... he's kind of right you know..." That didn't help at all Sasuke's veins popped lightly and his hand rolled into a fist. "We're kidding! Jeez hold on or I'll mess up your kimono..." Kakashi laughed but Sasuke was annoyed. _How does Hinata look?_

"There all done. You're going to make me cry, my Sasuke-kun finally getting married with the sexiest kunoichi in Konoha. I'm so jealous!" Kakashi laughed but Sasuke looked down.

"Was Hinata this famous? Eh?" Sasuke asked and then they all sat down in the bed. "Well hard to tell you this but you're lucky you're getting married. I had my eye on her over two years ago, but she smiled and rejected me...and then she rejected Izumo and Kotetsu. Who wouldn't want a young beauty with long eyelashes, soft creamy eyes, a tall figure with full curves and a flat tummy? PLUS those new movements and the way she controls her jutsus, not to forget those LONG legs. Do you really think you were the only one after her heart? But it seemed that you won it over before anyone else could...Sasuke you took her broken heart and glued it back." Sasuke looked down. "I'm pretty lucky huh?" He looked at the two ninja in his bed with a smirk and they were freaked out.

-

-

-

-

When Kiba and Shino arrived at the Hyuuga compund and saw Hinata in her wedding gown they went out of breath...she looked gorgeous with her long hair in curls in a high pony tail with a soft crown made out of her hair and sparkly stuff on it and her front hair strands hang on her cheeks Kiba was out of breath and he grin. "Nee-chan you look adorable!"

Kiba hadn't change that much over the years in fact he was a few inches taller than Hinata, but then again all the girls were shorter than her by now, since her legs began to grow after training with Sasuke each day and stretching to full limit. Kiba's hair was short the same it had always been but his voice was high as it could be.

She looked at Shino when he opened his lips she hadn't realized he took off his jacket to put on a kimono. "Hinata you look wonderful. I was wondering could I keep my sunglasses on? I don't want to be rude, but my eyes are feeling a little weak." Hinata smiled. "Of course Shino-kun." She looked at his frame much taller than Kiba and her but still shorter than Sasuke maybe about an inch shorter. His face was softer and smooth, his voice deeper than ever.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun I have something to ask of you...will you um help me. They don't let me get left over vanilla frosting. Can you please get me some?" Kiba and Shino laughed at the way she mischievously pointed her fingers towards each other. She looked so innocent. "Yeah we can do that." Shino said smiling and went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of both enjoying the frosting and remembering the good old times Shino interrupted. "Hinata are you ready?" Hinata stood up unable to answer. What would become of her now that she will get married? "Kiba, Shino I...thank you!" With a huge jump she hugged both her best friends. They returned the hug and Kiba wiped his tears, Shino fighting them to stay in.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke was impatiently waiting. He wanted to marry her now and spent the night in her arms, kissing her and feel her smile every morning...he wanted to spend an eternity with the young woman. Finally when they started to play a small song on the shamisen he looked up. The doors opened and in three figures but only one in his mind. He saw Hinata and was mesmerized by her beauty. _I am so lucky!_ Her dress long with no sleeves, the top part curled to her neck but it was sort of like a spaghetti strapped dress only that they were thicker straps. Her hair fit her perfectly...Sasuke was in the ninety percent of passing out. He saw her smile and his heart melt. Shino in her left arm and Kiba on the right. _Hyuuga Hiashi didn't appear? What a cold bastard...I guess she's happy though, with her friends and all._

When Kiba and Shino finally gave her to him he freaked out. "Take care of her...if you hurt her we'll kill you." Shino and Kiba had the scariest grin on their faces and Hinata smiled. They stood a side and he knew he was getting near the ninety five percent of passing out.

Sasuke and Hinata kneeled down before the Shinto priestess walked over them to purify them and to sing a ritual prayer announcing their union. They received two cups that they would give to each other to drink a substance for their marriage. When they finished they both stood up to get the wedding rings one from Tenten and the other from Naruto. They slipped the rings in each other's fingers and they smiled. Sasuke stood up. "I Sasuke of the Uchiha clan will take Hyuuga Hinata as my wife and respect her, she will be my wife, lover and soul mate, always together until death puts us apart. I make Hyuuga Hinata...Hinata Uchiha from now on" Hinata said interrupting him. He smiled. After the ceremony was done everyone joined them for a drink.

After the wife and groom decided to leave to the reception, everyone else fallowed them. They arrived and saw the most wonderful flower bouquets with the biggest vanilla frosting cake. Hinata's eyes went wide at just the thought of it, she started to walk towards the cake, but Sasuke grabbed her hand. "You have to dance with me first." She looked at him and a grin appears in his face. "What are you planning Sasuke?" She wanted to go to the frosting. "Nothing sweetheart, just that this is our night and not vanilla frosting's and yours." Hinata surrendered to Sasuke and they started to dance. "So...Mrs. Uchiha what would you like to do first thing morning?" Hinata smiled. "I don't know we'll see." She gave him a small wink and she laughed. He told her that he loved her so very much, that he couldn't stand to think that all his life she was in front of him...that he didn't realize it until later. After dancing two pieces Kiba came to Sasuke and asked to dance with the bride. Sasuke let Kiba barrow her for a few minutes while he danced with Sakura.

"Ah the bachelor, isn't a bachelor anymore...for about three years huh?" Sasuke looked wide-eyed at her. "How did you know Sakura?"

"Well Hinata told me a few hours ago. She told all of us. Sasuke-kun I'm glad you're happy, but if you hurt her I'll make sure I beat you up!" Sasuke laughed and she joined him.

Hinata danced with Kiba a few songs, "Hinata are you happy?" Kiba asked. She didn't know what the source for the question was but she spoke. "Kiba, you and Shino are my brothers never forget that, with you I went through a lot and you always helped me realize I wasn't alone...I'm happy Kiba, and you guys are part of this happiness. I love you guys!" Kiba smiled trying to not trip on Hinata's dress.

"Uh Kiba may I dance with Hinata?" Kiba looked up at Shino and handed her hand to him.

"Hey Shino how are you feeling?" Hinata looked at her friend he seemed a little pale. "I'm doing fine, how's your night going?" Shino was lying and he was a good liar. He wasn't feeling very well and his eyes were going light, his stomach couldn't seem to keep anything down on his stomach...plus some of his kikai were leaving him...he felt tired but he didn't want to ruin Hinata's special night. "Shino, why didn't you ever stop me? I mean when I was with Sasuke...you didn't stop our relationship..." Shino looked down at her. "Hinata you learned to smile more...of course I'll admit I was kind of jealous in not being able to make you smile and make you stand up for your self, but then again I was happy that you at least learned how to smile...Hinata if you ever need anything...don't hesitate to ask." Hinata hugged him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Uh may I dance with my wife now?" Sasuke interrupted Shino and Hinata. "She's all yours." Shino was kind of glad he stepped in needing to take a break and sit down.

When the last song ended Neji caught everyones attention. "We will all eat now so please sit down and wait for your supper." Everyone sat down after the young couple did. Shino and Kiba with their parents. Ino and Naruto with Lee and Sakura and their parents sat together. Shikamaru and Chouji sat with Tenten and Neji. Hinata was next to Sasuke on the big table.

The servants served the dinner in small traditional plates that her father had hidden away. Dinner contain a small cup of Miso soup, small shrimp on a stick, ramen noodles (requested by Naruto) Tofu and a buffet of seafood. Hinata loved it, the freshness in the dishes and the aroma of the sea. It was as perfect as it could be…but she missed her father…of course he might've never treated her with respect, but he was her father…the one that should've told her I love you on nights and the one that should've at least be present on her wedding night. Hinata shook the thought away when she saw her husband looking at her. A smile crept on his lips and she couldn't help but kiss him.

"Hinata I love you." Sasuke hold her face in his arm. "I love you too Sasuke…" Hinata smiled and fingered the cake behind her while kissing Sasuke.

After a while Sasuke and Hinata stood up to go cut the cake, she cut it in small pieces while he cut them a bit bigger. "So you don't want to share this cake huh?" Hinata glared at him. "Sasuke don't interrogate me, I do want to share this cake…don't you see me cutting it?" Sasuke smiled and started cutting the cake in smaller pieces.

When they were done serving the others Hinata cut a thin piece to give to Sasuke while for her she cut a thick piece. "Shh…before you say anything, I love vanilla cake and you want to make me smile huh?" Sasuke was wondering…_how is life going to be with her?_

After what seemed like forever Sasuke picked his bride up and took her home, leaving the guest in thought.

**A/N: This chapter was dedicated to my reviewers rinoakes and animegirl9000. Thanks for your support. I have one of the plots appearing early... see if you can guess with who. Um thanks for reviewing and I hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	6. You Are Mine So Let's Train Here!

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Nothing Can Stop Us: Even The Night That Falls**

**Chapter 6: **

**You're mine...so let's train here...**

**A/N: Well I'm done with chapter six I hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is dedicated to rcr...thanks for the review!

* * *

**

**You're mine...so let's train here...**

Sasuke woke up and saw his wife hugging him from the neck; he smiled and kissed her small nose. He stood up trying to not wake her up and went into the restroom. He splashed cold water unto his face, and wiped it away with a towel hanging in the restroom. He looked at the mirror and smiled. He left getting ready to fix breakfast.

He opened the fridge and saw a couple of eggs, wieners, peppers, bread and some orange juice. Sasuke took out the ingredients and heated the fry-cooking pan. After a while he started cutting the wieners in small cubes and mixing it with six eggs and adding the small cubes of a green bell pepper, when he was done he put the mixture of eggs in the frying pan to make a delicious omelet. He cut a few pieces of bread to toast them and add butter on it. When he was done he took two glasses and served them with cool orange juice. He slid the plates into a small tray.

When he got there he saw Hinata's wedding dress on the floor, but she was nowhere to be seen. Finally giving up he wrote a note telling her that he was going to go train. He walk to the restroom and out, as soon as he was going to get out Hinata jumped in front of him with nothing but a black silky robe not tightly wrapped in the neck area. "Uh uh, you're mine now so let's train here, okay?" He looked at her and she winked giving him goose bumps running down and up his body. "Uh okay." Hinata smiled and jumped on him throwing him directly on the bed. "Sasuke, you love me right?" He looked at her giving her his heart through his eyes. "And I need you by my side..." Hinata kissed his lips as hard as she could, but to him they were soft feathery and mint kisses.

"Sasuke...don't cry anymore okay...those nightmares you had last night I-I felt them too, because your pain is my pain. I love you and we will get through this all right?" Sasuke's lips parted and she took his breath away...the way her hair was wet and plastered on her forehead, of course she just took a bath... she brushed her hands through his chest into his kimono and he gasped. "Oi Sasuke, it's your fault I'm like this...they say that the girls are always the innocent ones, and the guys are the wild ones...Sasuke can you handle me? Why don't you show me why those girls were always after you?" Hinata stood up and let him take the lead. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck while he playing with her hair.

He didn't know what quite to do...it wasn't like he was ever with a woman or anything...but Hinata grabbed his hand and turned around to untie his kimono, he looked at her and she smiled, she was nervous but she wouldn't admit it to him. She undid her large robe and dropped it on them as she lay with him. He looked at her...she kissed him again for a long time now and he couldn't seem to pull away from her, she was his and he was hers. She longed for more, to kiss him to feel every deep surface on him, she herd him moan and after a while she started too. He had gotten on top of her now trying not to squish her, but after a few minutes there were tears rolling down her eyes. Sasuke kissed every tear away and he decided to leave when she stopped him. "Don't go. I love you Sasuke...don't go stay here by my side." After the pain left her she encouraged him again and in a few minutes they were both lost in ecstasy. She curled right beside him and they napped for a while.

-

-

-

Shino stayed in bed today, when he opened the curtains on his room the light send pain right through his eyes. He couldn't stand it even with his glasses on. He went down to the kitchen where his father was sitting down seeping a cup of hot green tea. "Shino I need to talk to you." Shibi said in a low, but sincere voice. "You have the symptoms your mother had before she died..." Shino tensed at his father mentioning his mother, but more about her death.

"What do you mean?" Shino arched his eyebrows. "Well when your mother died it was when you were five. During the your fourth birthday she began to have some symptoms...she would run out of air sometimes and force herself to throw up because her chest would get agitated, she was sensible towards the light...the point is if you can survive these symptoms you may get a new source of power..." Shino looked at his father in thought..."But if I don't survive them I will die?" Shibi looked down at the floor. "No one in her family ever survived it...if you do you will be the first. Shino you can endure this, you've gone through a lot and I'm sure your mother is proud of you." Shino hugged his father, "Maybe she left too soon father." He walked away to his room tired of talking.

-

-

-

Shikamaru opened the door to the Hokage's office. It was weird how they both got along, maybe because she was as lazy as him. "Shikamaru, I have a mission for you. The Akatsuki have been spotted but they're not of any trouble, just spy on Naruto to take care of him and also...don't mention it to the newlywed family." Shikamaru nodded and left.

-

Sasuke looked at Hinata still asleep, he gave her a last kiss and left to train with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke why were you late?" Sasuke eyed his blond haired friend. "That's none of your business." Naruto smiled. "Hah you've been making babies with Hinata haven't you?" Sasuke tried to punch Naruto for what he had just said but Sakura got to him first. "You idiot!" Naruto flew towards the tree on the training grounds. "Naruto I don't know why Ino's with you, but you haven't matured any! You don't speak about a woman like that!" Sasuke was amazed; he hadn't really taken notice at Sakura's inhuman power. "Sa-Sakura-Chan I'm sorry." Sakura left it alone. "Sasuke, Naruto lets go to pick up some herbs Tsunade asked me to find." Both of them looked at her in an annoyed way, but when she curled her hand they both obeyed. "After all you will be helping you adorable wife, since she wants to become a medical nin. I can't wait to train her!" Sakura spoke sincerely.

-

-

-

Hinata woke up and but she didn't see her husband. She went to the bathroom. Hinata turned the head shower on; her body was sore and her stomach hurt a bit. After the shower she walked around to find some pants and a shirt. She walked to a room where she found a picture of two young boys, a man and a woman. "That must be Sasuke's brother..." She looked around and saw a named carved in the wall. _Itachi_ "This must've been his room." She looked around and found a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and some pants. They fit her better than Sasuke's clothes; maybe because Sasuke became a little bigger with all his training and all, he had more muscle. (Look at his picture in wikipedia) She tied her hair in a braid and left her bangs drop down. After she was done closing the Uchiha mansion she went directly to her father's house.

"Hello Mrs.Uchiha, how are you this very fine day?" Neji looked at her and smiled. He looked at her clothes. " I see you've abandon the Hyuuga symbol." She smiled. "Well I didn't have any clothes so I came to pick my stuff. I don't seem to fit in any of Sasuke's clothes either. Itachi's clothes are the only ones I actually fit in." Neji looked at her. "Well I had your clothes all packed, just your father wants you to come after he gets back from his mission." Hinata nodded and left her, bags on her shoulder.

She stopped by the Hokage's office. "Lady Tsunade, I ask of you please...accept me as your new apprentice. I want to become a medical ninja such as yourself." Tsunade smiled. "Yes Hinata I think you will be a wonderful medic nin, but you will be under the orders of Sakura and Shizune. They will both train you." Hinata smiled. "Understood." She walked out of the office and ran to the training grounds.

-

-

-

Kiba was running around with Akamaru, since his friend the "bug freak" was feeling ill. He really didn't know how to train by himself, meaning he couldn't really hurt himself. He sat down and for once actually looked at the clouds. "Eh Akamaru that's you!" He said pointing at the sky. The big dog just laid down making a pillow for Kiba. "Eh Kiba!" He looked the other way and saw Hinata running to him. "Oi what are you doing here? Shouldn't you have a vacation with your husband?" Hinata looked at him.

"No Kiba we left that for later, right now we just want to do what we want in life. So lets train and where is Shino?' Kiba stood up from the ground. "Well he's not doing well right now I'm going to check on him later." Hinata nodded then they herd sounds and yawning coming from the east direction.

"Look it's Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled running after her but Sasuke had him by the neckline of his shirt already. Hinata smiled and then Sasuke noticed her clothes…Itachi's clothes. After a few minutes of silence he spoke. "Hey Hinata are you ready to go home?" Sasuke smiled, it's a waste if they just stay there. Hinata nodded and hugged Kiba. "Tell me how Shino is doing!" Hinata and Sasuke left home.

-

-

-

After what seemed a long time Shino woke up from his slumber to see Kiba napping his head on Shino's bed. "What the hell." He stood up, but in matter of seconds he couldn't seem to breath. He was dropped. But Kiba had gotten him just in time. "Shino, what's wrong! Tell me!" Shibi came running to his room. "Kiba, got get a glass of water and fast!" Kiba handed Shino to Shibi and ran as fast a he could to the kitchen. He wasn't sure of what was going on, but he needed to find out. He ran to the room. "What's going on?" He noticed Shino in a better state and now he was drinking the water. "Kiba, my mother died because of this...if I survive these symptoms I might get more power...something about making new jutsus...but I'm not sure." Kiba looked at his friend in amazement. "But if Shino does survive, he will have to train his body, since during these next months he will loose a ton of chakra." Kiba looked at Shibi. "Don't worry Shino, Hinata and I are here for you." Shino nodded, and he went to sleep immediately. "Do you think he will survive?" Shibi nodded. "He is a strong guy. He can survive this." Kiba nodded his head and sat there next to the bed.

-

-

-

Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Does it bother you, that I wear this clothes? If it does I can take them off. I already brought my clothes from home." Sasuke stared at her. "No I like that emblem on the shirt. It shows that you're an Uchiha now." Hinata smiled. She opened her bags, one of them full of food. "Maybe Neji thought you didn't had the refrigerator stuffed." Hinata said grinning and Sasuke rubbed his head with a smile. "Nonsense!" Hinata laughed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sasuke opened the door now full with potatoes, carrots, eggs, sake, fish, shrimp, rice, and other meats. Also his friends' favorite Instant Ramen. "Ah I'll cook for today okay Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded, but he was disappointed. "Eh maybe you might need assistance?" Hinata was about to say no when he summoned his three friendly snakes. "Don't eat the food!" Hinata smiled. She boiled the rice to make it tender, after cooking the shrimp and cooling them both she made rice balls. She grilled the fish and cut a few lemons to put inside. She brought two plates where she added the fish with a small creamy sauce of lemon, the rice balls filled with shrimp, a small portion of boiled carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. And who could forget the Sake? Sasuke filled a few small cups.

"Ah this looks wonderful! See I'd never see you cook before in our entire time together! But this looks wonderful, Hinata." She smiled and they ate. A couple of funny stories were said during dinner, Hinata couldn't help her self and she would laugh, Sasuke too. He loved her attitude, the way she seemed free nowadays.

"Hinata, let's go spar!" Hinata's lips spread. "Okay!" They walked outside the Uchiha mansion in the training center. "Eh I won't go so lightly on you Sasuke!" Hinata activated byakugan and Sasuke activated Sharingan. She ran to him disappearing from the sky and running to him from the back, but it wasn't the real Sasuke. She laughed inside and turned around just in time to block him away. He was married to her but in these last three years she had never mentioned the Byakugan secret. She was now his equal! He turned around and tried to knock her down, but Hinata was too fast, and how couldn't she not? He had taught her everything he knew even to summoned the snakes… They went at it for hours changing from using ninjutsu to using taijutsu her specialty. Finally knowing their limit was close, they walked to their home where they went to take a shower. After the shower he put some pants on and she wore blue shorts and a small tank top. "Good Night Sasuke." Sasuke kissed her and they slept.

**A/N: Okay now that you enjoyed leave me a review! And don't miss the next chapter. : )**

**Love, Nessa-Nee-Chan**


	7. I am What?

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naturo or any of the characters.**

**Nothing Can Stop Us: Even The Night That Falls**

**Chapter 7: I Am What?

* * *

**

After a few weeks Hinata had already finished decorating the house. She would walk and train with Sasuke, but she had not seen Shino or Kiba, today she was to meet with them in Shino's house. She had herd that Shino wasn't doing that good, but that at this point he had overcome what his mother couldn't. Hinata sat staring at the baking oven. She was making a cake for Shino and his father. She went to her room; Sasuke was still asleep after drinking sake with her…he wasn't a good drinker. She smiled and kissed his forehead getting ready to go to Shino's house. Hinata packed the small cake and left, leaving Sasuke in bed.

She walked slowly not wanting to miss the cool breeze of the morning. She had put on a shirt and on top a green dress with the Uchiha emblem Sasuke put on it. Her long hair was in two braids but it still dropped some hair. She was going to start her medical training in a week.

Finally arriving to her friends' house, Hinata knocked at the door. She waited a few minutes and then Kiba came out. He looked at her, and smiled. "The guys are upstairs…Shino's been too sensitive with light." Hinata nodded and walked right behind him. The house was silent, of course. There wasn't really anything to celebrate, but she had heard that he made what his mother made through…so there maybe a chance. As she walked in Shino was laying in bed, with out a shirt and his body sweating. One thing she saw was his eyes, but they were different. They seemed to change of color every five seconds. From dark green, to yellow, to orange, red and blue…would Shino be okay? She sat next to Kiba. "Hey Mr. Shibi, I know this may not be the right time, but I baked a cake for Shino and you." Shibi gladly accepted the basket, and went down stairs.

"Kiba is he asleep?" Hinata asked him, but Shino interrupted. "No I'm not. I just can't stand up." Hinata's eyes shot wide…Shino not being able to stand up, it wasn't right, not even sit up? It was frightening…loosing her best friend, would be awful. "Shino, you'll be all right, I promise." Shino nodded not being able to cut her off, he had been moody at least recently. Hinata took hold of his hand, but it felt heavy on him. She started singing to him, a tune one that she sang when they were kids. To his relive it felt like snowflakes on his skin. He closed his eyes and slept. Kiba and Hinata noticing him in deep slumber went to say good-bye to his father and left.

"I sure hope he gets better." Kiba looked at Hinata and she nodded. She looked around, " Eh where's Akamaru?" Kiba looked around. "Ah yeah I have to whistle for him to come. I told him to stay out of the way." Hinata nodded and waited for the dog to show up. When Akamaru came he licked Kiba's face and then Hinata…but something got the better of him and he sniffed, and sniffed leaving Hinata embarrassed. "Akamaru stop it already!" Kiba yelled at him but he didn't stop. Then he barked and barked…"Hinata…Akamaru says you're pregnant…" Hinata's cheeks went red. "Ah! What are you talking about?" She looked at the dog, sniffing again. "Maybe there's something wrong with him…don't listen to him." He barked again…"Okay he said I'm wrong and you're pregnant." Hinata looked down at the concrete. "Eh Kiba I have to go, Neji…he's waiting for me." Kiba nodded, but he was more confused than ever. Was Akamaru right? He headed for his own house.

Sasuke barely waking up touched his head it hurt a lot. He didn't know Hinata drank a lot. Speaking of which wasn't there near him…He stood up to go to the shower. "Hinata why aren't you here?" He said staring down at his pants…

Hinata walked to the Hyuuga mansion. Was it really true? That she was pregnant? She smiled and nodded the thought out of her head. She knocked at the door, and Hanabi opened the door. "Hey sis how are you doing? Father isn't here yet…until maybe a few days." Hinata nodded and passed by her to go talk to Neji.

Neji herd a knock on his door and instantly activated byakugan. He noticed it was Hinata and then he saw it…"He opened the door. "Hinata you're pregnant…" Hinata unable to take it dropped at the floor. A baby? A Sharingan and Byakugan baby? Neji picked her up and placed her in his bed. "Damn…way too soon…"

After a few hours, Hinata woke up…_Then it's true... Sasuke and I are having a baby…_She stood up and talked to Neji, but she wanted to go home and tell her husband the news.

Sasuke cooked food, the only thing he knew how to really do. Ramen… He heard the door opened and in Hinata came. She smiled wide at him.

"Sasuke…we're having a baby!" Sasuke smiled, not sincerely…_a_ _baby?_ _A baby? _"A baby? That's great! Aww hun I love you!" She smiled and hugged him. His thoughts were nowhere at all.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. Don't worry to those who really, really, really like my story. I'm not going to stop writing it. I'm gonna continue. If you've noticed there are a few conflicts all ready poping up. Well until then.**

**Vanessa-nee-chan.**


	8. The Past Intersecting With The Future

Nothing Can Stop Us: Even the Night That Falls

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not owe the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters. 

-

-

-

Chapter 8: The Past Intersecting With the Future

He woke up from the terrorizing dream, the memory that never seemed to erase. It was always there so he would never forget; it was his way back to the past. It was raining back then too, but not as smooth, heavy. Sasuke glanced at his wife, her face almost midair and her legs tangled on a bed cover. She was at ease.

He walked out slowly, roaming through the palace that he lived in once before this. The Uchiha palace dark, alone, and broken, was now his home as well as Hinata's. "A father all ready?" he looked up at the cloudy sky questioning his parents. "And my flesh brother is still out there, still living…" Sasuke sat on the steps gladly receiving drops of ice cold rain. He never promised he wouldn't leave, but that doesn't matter anymore, he'll only have to wait for Akatsuki to come and look for Naruto and find him instead. Suddenly a pain came upon his chest, and he decided to go for run.

He let himself fall on the ground, kneeling, tears kissing the already wet ground. He was a child once again, remembering the pain and loss right in his chest. The tears wouldn't cease and he let out a scream. _Dad I miss you, mom I need you to hold me…_ he wasn't scared of having a baby, he was just scared that he wouldn't be a good father. He wasn't able to grow with all the love he could've had…_but then again_ _Hinata didn't, Naruto didn't…why was it so hard for him to forget…to love and live like his father would've have him live? I'm just a kid…down in my heart…I'm sorry…_

Sasuke walked in to his bath dismissing the terrors of the middle of the night. He had stopped crying, and unable to show his wife that sensitive side of him…_what a coward, what a jerk he was being pretending to be strong…_

He headed towards his bedroom to lie down. He was thinking, and thinking voices specially Itachi's _so you are going to forget your parents? Move on? Little brother that's the best decision for now… _He decided to go back to sleep. _Coward…

* * *

_

-

-

-

"Uh Hinata wake up!" Sasuke pulled at the covers, Hinata wouldn't wake up.

"Sasuke! Please!!!" She kicked at him.

"Hinata you're going to be late! Go to Sakura for your class!"

She finally stood up, annoyed. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke was fallowing her, attempting to sneak in when she shut the door right in front of him.

"You surely jest! I'm tired and you didn't let me sleep in! No way are you having a shower with me! Go fix breakfast!" Sasuke scowled thinking in amazement; she surely had him wrapped around her fingers, but still not enough.

_I'll fix you breakfast, just wait and see. _

Hinata came out of the bathroom in a good mood; you'd forget the incident of before. Her hair plastered on her face, falling all the way to her back.

"I think I'm going to cut my hair." Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure about that Hinata?" He looked over at her.

"Yeah I am." She replied with a pout.

"No!" He told her.

"Why not?" She had a vein popping out.

"How short are you going to cut it?" He asked.

"Bald!" She stood straight.

"What!?" He stood up.

"I'm kidding!" She let the issue drop.

"Sasuke…what's for breakfast?" She looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Cereal, it's good for you!"

"Sasuke?" She asked while picking up the bowl.

"Hmn?" He continued reading.

Thump.

"Hey I'm going to have to take a bath, why did you do that for?" He was mad.

"Bye Sasuke, I'll see you after work."

"Hinata!!!" He yelled for her to come back.

"Love ya!" She yelled humorously.

"Bye…" He gave up and left the cereal and milk on the floor, heading towards the shower.

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_That should show him to make us breakfast!_ She smiled as she walked through the village. She picked her already dry hair in a messy bun, her shirt was black of course the Uchiha symbol, and she wore some baggy shorts. She stopped dressing formal once Sasuke and she meet again. He let her borrow some clothes, and of course they were baggy, fitting her big, but she liked it. It was the well he called it, comfortable and loose. It didn't make her look big at all but indeed beautiful.

She walked inside the hospital heading towards Sakura's office. "Oh, hello Hinata!" She turned around being interrupted. Kakashi sensei was looking at her. "Hello Kakashi." She bowed. "How's Sasuke doing?" She giggled at the thought in her head. Kakashi not clear raised an eyebrow. "He's probably cleaning up the kitchen. I told him I wanted the house sparkling by the time I get home." Kakashi laughed. "So you have him by the leash, good girl!"

After Sasuke and she were together, when she got stronger, and when she started dressing the way she did…she started hanging with the guys. No, not all the time, but when she was feeling mysterious, or in some way like doing something bad her number one partners were Naruto and Kiba. They would spend the time together, just helping around and fooling around. Sometimes they trained, and sometimes they messed with the teachers, especially Iruka sensei, that Kakashi sensei would go along.

"Yep! He got me pissed of this morning. But he'll be all right. Can you believe it, not cooking for the wife? He has a lot to learn." Hinata stucked the tongue out and he nudge at her. "Well I'll let you go, and tell him I need to speak to him." Hinata nodded and made a peace sign.

* * *

-

-

-

After coming out of the shower, he had no choice but to clean the kitchen. _Jeez…is this how marriage is supposed to be? She has me whooped. Maybe I really need to get a job…well I need to stop being lazy, honey moon is over…been over…hmmp._ He closed the door of the mansion and left to meet Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke only nodded.He didn't talk much to Naruto not anymore. He saw him, and they trained…but he didn't really spill the secrets so much, not that he ever did. It was clear that both would die for each other, but it never passed that. "What are you thinking about?" Naruto sat next to him, kicking the water. "Not much…are you ready?"

Naruto nodded and they stood up, walking towards the Hokage's office. They were going to the meeting in which they would find out what was necessary to become ANBU. "You know, you could act like you're happy…you are married to Hinata, the woman of your dreams right?" Sasuke was exhausted all ready. Naruto never knew when to shut his mouth, maybe that's why he was always with him. Silence would lead him to thinking…way too much. Silence was fucking loud.

* * *

-

-

-

Hinata walked towards Sakura. "Hey Sakura." Sakura smiled. "Hey there! Hinata, it's a good thing we are starting with botany first. You're pregnant and you won't be able to use so much effort with your chakra. It's important that you take care of yourself. Is that understood?" Hinata smiled, she understood. She was willing to wait either way. Her baby was the first and the last human being on her mind.

"Yes, I understand Sakura." Sakura had her hair curled. She was the shortest of them, all Ino coming right after Hinata. Sakura still looked like a young girl. No more than fifteen and her eyes were deep shade of green. She wasn't beautiful, she was cute, but what she lacked in looks she gained in brains. Hinata admired her, but she was bossy.

"Okay, very well Hinata. I will give you these materials and I need you to read the book. These small bottles I need you to fill them up with the kind of herbs we need. All right? And take your time. There is no hurry." Hinata nodded and went out the door.

* * *

-

-

-

She headed to Ichiraku Ramen Stand to get ramen to go. Kiba and she were going to meet there. "Hey Hinata, um I think I know what Shino and his dad want. I'm going to get pork. You?"

"Heh, slow down Kiba, I want um Shrimp ramen. What do the Aburame's want?" After he told her they ordered four small cartons, shrimp, pork, vegetable and chicken. They rode Akamaru to Shino's house, talking, about the old times.

When they finally arrived Shino's father opened the door. "Hello there! How's it going? Thanks for stopping by. Shino is waiting for you up stairs." Hinata and Kiba nodded handing the bag with food to him. Slowly they walked up to his room, the floor screeching beneath their feet.

Shino sat in his bed against the wall. His eyes were covered by the dark shades he always used.

"Hey Shino." Hinata looked at him, his hands, his face he was pale. Sweating and sweating.

"How's it going buddy?" Kiba came out of the dark.

"Not so good, I don't fully understand what father is telling me. The idea that if I survive something so crucial, I will be strong…I used to thought it was like training, but is deeper than that. I'm not really trying; I just know I can't die so suddenly. I'm not even scared, just bored. I want to go out…"

At that moment Shibi came into the room. He brought a tray with four mugs. He sat at the far side of the room. "You know, your mother didn't want to give you this…she didn't know about it until a long time. You know, if you get this power, you will have two great things. You will have the power to call bugs…and the other… You need to be stronger…dying wont help at all." Shino grunt at this, they fought constantly, they didn't agree in anything.

Shibi handed everyone their food, including Shino. He didn't eat much, so vegetables suited him best. He looked out the window, and then to Hinata and Kiba, he had all ready lost a lot of life…five weeks…

Unable to return positive news, or anything to help, Hinata left, leaving Kiba with Shino. She was never good with people. She cared about them, but she never knew how to react to them if they were mad. She walked slowly; she caressed her stomach, still flat. It was too soon to know anything…she had a feeling it was a girl.

* * *

-

-

-

Hinata got home, hoping to find Sasuke. The house was clean, the rooms neat. He wasn't there; he wouldn't be there until a few hours…only it felt like forever. She slipped her shorts off and went to lie down in her bed, leaving her bags with books and containers at the table. Tears slowly slid out of her closed eyes, she felt helpless…was it the baby? The fact that Shino wasn't feeling well…or was it that she missed Sasuke?

After a few hours when Hinata felled asleep, Sasuke got home. One look at her and he knew she had been crying. He picked her up, holding her in his arms. Her body was so small compared to his. He kissed her forehead. "_Everything will be all right. I promise…"_

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to XxAnonymous1xX. I'm sorry for the late update...and maybe it's bad...but I want to continue it...and it's a slow process..._**

**_Valeria I love you sister! _**


End file.
